


A story rewritten

by azgedawarrior



Category: The 100
Genre: Echo has a dick, Echo trains Octavia to be a warrior, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Octavia loves it, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azgedawarrior/pseuds/azgedawarrior
Summary: This takes place in s1 before Octavia became a warrior. & instead of Octavia falling in love with Lincoln and becoming a warrior through him and Indra Echo takes that place.
Relationships: Echo/Octavia Blake, Echtavia, octecho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in s1 before Octavia became a warrior. & instead of Octavia falling in love with Lincoln and becoming a warrior through him and Indra Echo takes that place.

Echo was hidden in the thick branches of the tree eyeing down the panther beneath her. When the perfect time hit she launched herself down from the tree jumping on it with her knife in her right hand stabbing it when she landed. She payed her respect to the animal before going to put it on her shoulder carrying it. She then heard a scream Echo looked around her and there seemed to be nothing. She followed her senses and the voices got closer.  
“LET ME GO!!!” A girl shrieked  
“Stupid brat, move that ass of yours.” A man spoke.  
Echo got closer and she saw the brunette girl with her arms tied behind her back with a grounder pulling her by her hair. When she stopped walking and refused to move the grounder came up from behind her and yanked her pants down slapping her ass so hard that she bled.  
“When I tell you to move you move.” He said yanking her hair foreword. Echo then came out from the bushes and choked him holding a knife to his throat speaking in trigeda.  
(“That’s not how we treat women now is it?”) She asked lightly starting to cut his throat.  
“She wouldn’t move.” He said frightened.  
(“Does it look like I give a fuck?”) Echo asked. The man was about to respond before she finished the job cutting his throat deep letting him bleed out. The young woman looked horrified.  
Echo looked at her with no emotion before turning to walk off.  
“Wait.” The young woman spoke. Echo paused before slowly turning around looking at her.  
“Please don’t leave me.” She pleaded.  
Echo didn’t know why but she felt the urge to help this girl. She rolled her eyes lazily walking towards her and untied her hands before helping her up. She looked at her butt and she winced in sympathy. She picked her up and carried her back to her underground cave.  
“Where are you taking me?” Octavia asked.  
Echo gave no reply and once she was inside she grabbed a fur pelt and placed her on it to where she was laying on her stomach. She then grabbed ointment and bandages. She was about to take off her pants before she realized the girl might be uncomfortable with that. She looked up at her and Octavia just nodded and looked away. Echo proceeded to take off the brunettes pants. Octavia flinched when Echo ran a hand over the back of Octavia’s thigh. This told her more was done to her than what she had thought. She frowned and gently placed ointment on her ass lightly smoothing it in. Octavia flinched with every touch. Echo pulled up her underwear by a little and saw the gashes that were higher. Her mouth dropped and she clenched her jaw in anger. She pulled down her underwear to her knees and cleaned the gashes out before bandaging them. She pulled up her shirt and there was some bruises on her back that she put ointment on before prompting her to stand. She looked at her front and she saw red finger lines on her waist and stomach. Her face saddened and Octavia took off her shirt. Echo looked at her breasts briefly before looking at her abs and shoulders. There was a few bruises but nothing major. She smothered ointment over her bruises before giving her clean clothing to dress and sleep in. Octavia changed and laid back on the fur pelt that had been placed on the ground. Echo then got in her makeshift bed made of fur pelts on a long wide smooth rock ledge. Soon later Octavia was crying and shaking. Echo shot her eyes open and then realized it was Octavia making the fuss. She walked over to her and assumed she was having a nightmare. She picked her up and the fur pelt and set Octavia on the bed before laying herself down behind her covering them with the fur pelt. Octavia woke up and relaxed slowly closing her eyes.  
“Thank you.” Octavia whispered. Echo gave no response just gave a light smile which Octavia could not see. Octavia then grabbed one of Echo’s hands and put it around her waist on her stomach before tracing the features of her fingers and hand with her own. Echo let her play with her hand before she soon fell asleep again still on alert. Echo heard a noise outside and immediately woke using her hand on Octavia’s stomach to push her closer to her sitting up before sharpening her eyes. She looked down at Octavia to make sure she was okay. She sighed in relief before she heard the noise again realizing it was a deer outside searching for food. She looked down at Octavia once more before laying herself back down holding Octavia close. Falling asleep with Octavia snug against her.


	2. Chapter 2

When dawn hit Echo woke with Octavia curled up infront of her. She smiled and then mentally punched herself in the face.  
_What are you thinking Azgeda doesn’t feel emotion. She is weakness._  
Echo then quickly took her hand away and off from her moving to get up. Octavia whimpered and Echo’s eyes softened before she shook her head and got out out of bed.  
“Where are you going?” Octavia asked. Echo just looked at her and climbed out of the underground cave. Octavia sat up and winced before getting up. She lit a few candles so she could see the place more clearly. She wandered around looking at the sculpted knives and weapons then at the drawings on the walls. She found a empty piece of paper and a ink pen of sorts. She laid down on her stomach and started drawing. Once she finished headshot sketch of Echo she drew a small heart at the right bottom corner and waited for her return. When Echo returned she was covered in filth and blood. She dragged in a dead deer. Octavia was partly scared but she knew whoever the grounder woman was she didn’t want to hurt her if she did she would’ve been already. Echo set the deer by the fire place. Before Octavia got up walking over to Echo. Echo looked at her with a sharp gaze before Octavia handed her the drawing trembling slightly. Echo took the paper and looked at it before lightly smiling. Octavia looked up at her smiling with her eyes sparkling in the dim light. Echo blushed slightly before walking away setting the drawing on a table. Octavia sat there waiting for her. When Echo got back she was in shorts of some sort and makeshift bra with soaking wet hair. Octavia looked down giving her some privacy while she changed into clothes. Echo then skinned the deer and started cooking it.  
“You’re amazing.” Octavia spoke breaking the silence. Echo looked at her briefly before moving to turn the deer over that was hanging over the fire. When she did so her shirt rode up exposing the cut on her back. Octavia moved closer to her and pushed her shirt up. Echo froze as she touched her back. Octavia then got up and got a piece of cloth wet. She put the cloth on Echo’s back cleaning out the wound. Echo hissed at one point but let Octavia do as she wanted.  
“Why don’t you want to talk to me?” Octavia asked as she finished pulling her shirt back down. Echo looked at her contemplating whether to speak or not.  
“It’s- it’s not safe for you.” Echo finally hesitantly spoke. Octavia nodded before speaking.  
“I feel safe when I’m around you.” Octavia said before continuing.  
“My name is Octavia by the way.” Octavia added lightly smiling.  
“My-my name is E- Echo.” Echo replied. Octavia smiled and hugged Echo. Echo went into shock and froze before slowly moving to hug her back. After a few moments Echo spoke.  
“The deer will be finished soon but before we eat I want to check your- behind.” Echo said hesitantly. Octavia nodded and pulled down her pants and underwear. Echo took the bandages off before rubbing more ointment on her. The gashes were closed but for sure sore. Echo rinsed her hands in a bowl of water right before the deer finished cooking and then they ate.  
“I want to learn how to defend myself, could you teach me?” Octavia asked shyly. Echo looked up at her.  
“If that is what you want, yes.” Echo replied. Octavia smiled in response finishing her food. Echo finished her food shortly after before grabbing a few knives. She then picked up Octavia carrying her outside. To a clearing in the forest with one tree in the middle.  
“Okay so first things first I’m going to teach you how to throw a knife. But to do that you need to know how to hold it properly.” Echo smiled. Octavia nodded and Echo stood behind her placing a knife in her hand. She told her how to hold it and once she did as instructed she helped bring her arm back to the correct distance before bringing it to the correct distance foreword and then back to base.  
“Now try to aim at that tree doing the motion I just taught you but faster.” Echo instructed.  
“Okay.” Octavia said before swing her arm back then foreword throwing the knife. She missed the the tree in her first throw and frowned.  
“It’s okay here try again.” Echo said handing her her another knife smiling. Octavia nodded before taking it trying again this timing hitting it. Octavia jumped up and down.  
“I DID IT!” She squealed running over to Echo jumping on her. Echo smiled and hugged her back before letting her go quickly. She swallowed hard and looked down.  
“You know you can let yourself feel things right?” Octavia asked looking at Echo.  
“It’s for the best that I don’t.” Echo said looking down walking away. Octavia then grabbed her hand turning her around. She then stood on her toes grabbing her face kissing her. Echo froze and pushed Octavia back.  
“You don’t want to do that.” Echo said feeling her heart pump faster.  
“I’m sorry I just- I thought- nevermind I’m sorry.” Octavia said looking down. Echo’s eyes softened looking down at her. Echo then tilted her jaw upwards and kissed her. Octavia kissed back happily sucking on her bottom lip invading her warm mouth with her tongue. Before breaking the kiss shortly after.  
“That wasn’t so bad was it?” Octavia asked smiling. Echo laughed lightly before speaking.  
“No of course not.” Echo said making Octavia blush.  
“You saved my life you know? Thank you.” Octavia said and asked.  
“You think so?” Echo asked.  
“I definitely would’ve been dead by now.” Octavia said looking down. Echo noticed and her expressions saddened.  
“I would do it again.” Echo said.  
“I’m not sure why you don’t want to let yourself care or feel things but I want you to know I care about you.” Octavia said kissing her again once more quickly before breaking it.  
“It’s what I was taught to not.. feel anything, but I care about you too, I don’t know why but I do.” Echo said softening her expressions. They headed back shortly after. Once they were inside Octavia yawned sleepily.  
“You’re cute you know that right?” Echo smiled.  
“I love you.” Octavia said without thinking.  
“Oh my god I’m sorry- that was way too soon.” Octavia stumbled on her words.  
“It’s okay Octavia.” Echo said kissing her gently on her forehead. Octavia then stripped into her underwear leaving on her shirt and got into bed falling asleep almost immediately. Echo smiled at her. Before laying on the floor awakening Octavia.  
“What are you doing get over here.” Octavia whined.  
“Are you sure?” Echo asked.  
Octavia scooted back making room.  
“Yes I’m cold your cuddles would be great.” Octavia laughed. Echo rolled her eyes and got into the bed infront of her facing her face to face before Octavia flipped over and Echo pulled her close cuddling her. Octavia smiled placing her hands on Echo’s before falling asleep once again. Echo smiled and buried her face into Octavia’s neck falling asleep soon after.


	3. Chapter 3

Octavia woke up next to Echo who had flipped to the other side of the bed from what she was sure of over heat. She carefully climbed out of the bed so she wouldn’t wake Echo. Climbing out of the underground cave was a struggle she barely had the strength in her. Once she finally managed to get herself out she stumbled out into the forest. Looking for small flowers of some sort. Once she found a bush of Gypsophila Paniculatas she weaved them into a bracelet adding some small berries of sorts for color. She looked around the forest for more and found a bunch of gardenias. She thought about picking one but she decided to let it be as they were just starting to open up and started to head back. Echo had awoken to a empty bed. Echo shot up looking around for Octavia. Once she discovered she wasn’t in the cave she started to panic grabbing her bow and arrow along with her sword. Octavia finally came down from the entrance just as Echo was about to leave.  
“Oh my god, you’re okay.” Echo sighed in relief dropping her weapons gently patting down Octavia making sure she was okay before kissing her.  
“What the fuck!? You scared the literal shit out of me.” Echo said as she broke the kiss her heart still pounding.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to.” Octavia said easing the tension from Echo’s gaze by looking down as she put the bracelet on Echo’s wrist. Echo looked down seeing the bracelet and smiled.  
“It’s beautiful.” Echo said looking up from her wrist at her softening her expressions.  
“Like you.” Octavia said smiling.  
“No more like you.” Echo replied. Octavia grinned and kissed her again moving one leg up on Echo’s hip before Echo picked her up by the undersides of her thighs. Letting her straddle her waist with her legs.  
“But seriously never do that again you scared me.” Echo said seriously breaking the kiss.  
“Aw you care about me.” Octavia smiled. Echo rolled her eyes and smiled carrying her back to the bed kicking off her own shoes before setting Octavia down gently. Echo pulled off Octavia’s boots before Octavia moved to grab Echo’s face pulling her down on top of her. Echo put her hands on either side of her face before leaning down kissing her. Octavia moaned lowly moving her hand to Echo’s pants.  
“Wait there’s something you should know.” Echo said sitting up looking down.  
“What is it?” Octavia asked curiously.  
“I- Uhm- I was born with male genitals. It’s not uncommon but-“ Echo got cut off.  
Octavia pulled her down again kissing her before flipping them so she was on top.  
“You’re perfect the way you are.” Octavia said making Echo smile. Octavia then slowly took off Echo’s shirt before taking off her own. Echo sat up kissing her putting her hands on Octavia’s back pushing her chest closer to her own. Echo then flipped them again and reached to unbutton Octavia’s pants before stopping.  
“Are you okay with this?” Echo asked making sure Octavia wanted the same thing she did.  
“Yes.” Octavia answered smiling lightly. As soon as Echo unbuttoned her pants Octavia arched her back and let out another low moan. Echo then pulled them off the rest of the way. Octavia kicked off her own underwear and started unbuckling and unbuttoning Echo’s pants until they were completely off of her. Echo then took off her undergarments before leaning down on Octavia kissing her neck sucking on her pulse point. She eventually traveled down and Octavia gasped at the sudden warmth on her nipple. Echo sucked and teased Octavia’s nipples pleased with the sounds she could evoke from Octavia. She then moved up and Octavia spread her legs revealing the pink hue of her cunt. Echo felt the blood rush down feeling herself grow hard.  
“Are you ready? If you don’t want to we don’t have to.” Echo asked.  
“Yes I want to.” Octavia giggled.  
“Okay and if at any point you feel uncomfortable tell me and I will stop I don’t want to hurt you.” Echo said receiving a nod from Octavia before entering her. Once she filled Octavia completely she groaned. She had never been in someone so wet and tight. She thrusted slow and gentle at first slowly building up her pace. Usually Echo would be more rough but she knew this was Octavia’s first willful experience and she was most likely still sore from what was done to her and she wanted to make it enjoyable for Octavia and didn’t want to hurt her.  
“Mngh faster.” Octavia moaned. Echo did as told and sped up her pace receiving a loud moan from Octavia.  
“Fuck.” Octavia moaned pushing her head back. Echo groaned before letting Octavia flip them again and Octavia started bouncing herself on Echo’s thighs.  
“Echo.. I need-.” Octavia moaned her heart was racing so fast she thought it was literally in her throat. Echo grabbed Octavia’s hips gently, pushing in deeper thrusting harder and faster before taking one hand off moving it to her clit rubbing tight circles.  
“FUCK just like that that.” Octavia moaned throwing her head back. Echo almost came watching Octavia’s breasts bounce and looking at the pure pleasure on her face. Echo then felt Octavia starting to close around her.  
“Oh yeah? Do you like that?” Echo taunted doubling down her efforts.  
“yes- oh fuck- oh FUCK I’m gonna cum !” Octavia whined starting to shake.  
“Good girl just like that, cum for me.” Echo encouraged her thrusting into her with a few last deep blows before Octavia moaned falling forward as she came hard around her. She laid on top of her for a moment before moving off of her. Echo moved to get up before Octavia stopped her.  
“I like to swallow.” Octavia said before closing her mouth around Echo. Echo nodded in response letting Octavia suck on her well 9inch shaft pushing it in to the back of her throat before coming up again.  
“Oh my god Octavia.” Echo groaned lightly gripping her hair. Echo couldn’t hold it anymore when Octavia moved her hand to Echo’s balls and started playing with them.  
“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum.” Echo moaned starting to lightly spill looking at grinning Octavia who’s head was still bobbling up and down speeding up her pace.  
“FUCK oh my god you’re so perfect.” Echo moaned before pumping cum into Octavia’s mouth and Octavia continued to keep sucking swallowing as much as she could letting some of it spill out of her mouth on to her face. Once Echo came down from her orgasm Octavia let go of her shaft and wiped the residue off her face.  
“That was the best sex literally ever.” Octavia smiled. Echo let out a small burst of laughter. Laying there for a moment before speaking.  
“Come, I want to show you something.” Echo said getting up throwing on some clothing before gesturing Octavia to follow her. Octavia stumbled and changed as well before following her out of the cave struggling. Echo helped Octavia out by picking her up.  
“How the hell are you still able to walk.” Octavia smiled.  
“Not my first time, no offense little one.” Echo smiled back.  
“Hey! Just because your taller and a few years older doesn’t mean anything.” Octavia pouted. Echo laughed kissing her forehead carrying her to the destination and Octavia’s mouth dropped at the sight.


	4. Chapter 4

It was later evening and the forest had lit up glowing. Octavia jumped down from Echos arms walking and looking around speechless with a huge smile on her face.  
“It’s so beautiful!” Octavia said exhilarated. Echo smiled walking behind her wrapping her arms around her waist chastely kissing the side of her face. Octavia smiled wider and turned around kissing Echo passionately. Echo had never felt the way she was feeling in this moment. She had a warm fuzzy feeling she was happy and in love. Octavia shared the same feelings she had never felt so protected and happy. Echo found a old music player and turned it on it made a cackled noise before playing.  
“May I have this dance?” Echo asked bowing holding her hand out smiling.  
“Yes of course.” Octavia smiled taking her hand.  
Echo spun her around into her her arms and then out. Before picking her up and twirling before setting her down again. Octavia relaxed into Echos arms resting her head on Echos chest slowly dancing before stopping. Echo gently tilted Octavias chin upwards and kissed her. They kissed for awhile until Octavia broke it speaking.  
“I’m really happy you’re in my life Echo. I know I haven’t known you for that long but I really do love you.” Octavia said lowly.  
“I love you too meizen.” Echo smiled.  
“What does that mean?” Octavia asked curiously.  
“Beautiful.” Echo said kissing the top of her head. Octavia blushed deeply and Echo noticed and lightly chuckled. A noise suddenly came from the bushes and Echo moved her head up quickly pulling Octavia closer to her throwing a knife in the direction of the sound. The knife hit the panther that had been stalking them directly in the throat killing it instantly.  
“WOW can you teach me how to do that?” Octavia asked shocked.  
“In time yes.” Echo laughed walking over to the dead panther having a grip on Octavia’s hand. She pulled the knife out in a swift movement. She dragged the panther up and over her shoulder.  
Octavia followed closely behind still holding Echos hand. Once they got back home Echo dropped the panther. She carried it to the meat chamber and skinned it before cooking and storing the meat.  
“I’m going to bathe you can come with if you would like.” Echo said walking to the back of the cave going out of the second small entrance. Octavia followed her out of the cave into another that had a pool of water that led out into the lake. Echo stripped her clothing and got into the water. Octavia did the same getting goosebumps.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Echo said taking in Octavia’s slim nude figure.  
“Thank you, so are you!”  
Octavia smiled receiving a thank you and a smile back. She shook once when she first got into the water.  
“Are all of your people this sensitive?” Echo asked lightly chuckling.  
“Haha very funny but no we’re not sexy and tough like you.“ Octavia said rolling her eyes smiling.  
“Hey I didn’t say anything about not being sexy because that you definitely are.” Echo said raising a brow. Octavia laughed lightly splashing her with water before Echo picked her up and dunked her into the water then picking her up again.  
“SO UNFAIR!” Octavia squealed jumping on top of Echo pushing her down in the water. When they came back up their lips were locked together. Octavia broke the kiss and smiled before smothering her face with kisses. Once she stopped she looked at Echo and softened her expressions letting herself be completely and utterly vulnerable to her. Echo smiled letting her eyes soften and she gently kissed Octavias neck before moving back to her face and lips.  
“I want to know more about you.” Octavia said with her eyes softening.  
“What is it you want to know?” Echo asked.  
“I don’t know, whatever you feel comfortable telling me I understand if you want to keep your privacy.” Octavia smiled lightly making Echo smile.  
“You Octavia, are one of a kind. I’ve never met someone as special as you.” Echo smiled moving the wet hair out of her face. Octavia smiled and kissed her cheek quickly.  
“Okay so I’m 22 years old. Uh I was born and raised in ice nation. Which I do not recommend going to or I will have to kill all my people to protect you. They don’t really accept new people really well. Uhm they are definitely harsh but they made me into who I am. I wouldn’t have survived if it wasn’t for them teaching me how to be a spy and assassin.”  
“You’re a assassin?” Octavia asked curiously.  
“Yes I used to be, but don’t be worried I won’t ever hurt you.” Echo said.  
“I know I’m not scared I believe you wouldn’t intentionally hurt me.” Octavia replied.  
“Okay good. I left ice nation a little while ago to find myself. I wanted to be more than just a emotionless killer. I always thought my entire life that survival counts on you not having feelings but you changed that. You made me feel things again and I’m glad you did.” Echo said lightly smiling with her last sentence. Octavia kissed her gently smiling.  
“You don’t have to hide your feelings with me.” Octavia smiled making Echo nod smiling.  
“What about you? Tell me more about you.” Echo asked smiling.  
“Uhm okay. Soooo I’m 19, I used to live in space under the floor with my brother Bellamy. However there was laws against having another child so when the council found out about me they killed my mother and detained me. With other criminals most of them didn’t actually do any terrible things there was a lot of dumb laws. We were all supposed to be killed when we turned 18. But when they found out we were running out of oxygen they sent us down here to see if it’s survivable. They tried to make it down here but not a lot of people made it besides Abby and Kane and some soldiers on the ark. I was with them for a little until my brother traded me for supplies to one of the grounders. Which is what we call you guys. And then that’s when you saved me.” Octavia finished.  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that Octavia.” Echo said sympathetically.  
“It’s okay I have you, you’re all I need.” Octavia said hugging Echo. Echo smiled and hugged her back. They eventually got out of the water and changed walking back home.  
“Tomorrow I will teach you more on how to fight and hunt so sleep well.” Echo said smiling.  
“YESSS!!” Octavia squealed jumping on Echo kissing her gently before falling back down. Echo smiled at her before getting into bed scooting to the back making room for Octavia. Octavia got into bed infront of her and Echo moved up closer to Octavia hugging her waist gently. Octavia nuzzled her butt against Echos front and whispered.  
“I love you Echo goodnight.” Octavia whispered.  
“Goodnight love.” Echo whispered back pulling her closer. They both fell asleep shortly after.


	5. Chapter 5

Octavia woke up still in Echo’s warm snug embrace. She opened her eyes slowly smiling happily before turning over to face Echo. Echo opened her eyes and smiled back at her.  
“Good morning.” Echo spoke.  
“Good morning babe.” Octavia replied.  
“Did you- you just- what?” Echo stumbled on her words frantically.  
“Babe?” Octavia asked raising a brow. Echo smiled and kissed her passionately moving closer to her. Octavia ran her fingers through Echo’s long hair before moving on top of Echo.  
“I love you so much.” She said breaking the kiss.  
“Octavia do not get me emotional already it’s only dawn.” Echo laughed. Receiving a giggle from Octavia before she moved off of her back to her side. She hugged Echo tightly and Echo smiled.  
“Are you ready?” Echo asked prompting her to get out of bed taking the fur pelts off of them.  
“Echooo.” Octavia whined pulling time back up over her head before hugging Echo tightly again. Echo laughed before speaking.  
“My instructors would beat me if I didn’t get up in the morning.” Echo said moving out of bed.  
“Did you also kiss your instructors?” Octavia asked.  
“No of course not.” Echo made a face.  
“Sorry that was unfair of me, I’m sorry that happened you didn’t deserve that.” Octavia said and Echo dragged Octavia along with her.  
“AHH COLD!” Octavia shrieked jumping on Echo.  
“Tavia you’re a baby.” Echo said sarcastically rolling her eyes.  
“Mhm you like it though.” Octavia said raising a eyebrow. Before gently kissing her.  
“I love you.” Echo said breaking the kiss.  
“I love you way more.” Octavia said.  
“Oh hell no you don’t.” Echo said putting Octavia back down on the bed. Putting her hands on either side of her face smothering her face and neck with kisses.  
“Echo that tickles!” Octavia laughed moving her face away giggling kicking her legs.  
“You’re so sensitive.” Echo laughed.  
“Good thing I have a very sexy night and shining armor to protect me.” Octavia said sarcastically.  
“Ouch.” Echo laughed moving off her and getting up. Octavia giggled following her. Echo then started stripping and Octavia looked up at her.  
“You’re stunning.” Octavia said taking in her beautiful features.  
“I was called a stain to the bloodline.” Echo said looking down.  
“Why because of this?” Octavia asked gently grabbing Echo’s cock. Echo nodded and Octavia let go kissing her fully.  
“You shouldn’t be ashamed of that.” Octavia said resting her forehead against Echo’s. Echo then turned to pull up her pants.  
“Seriously you shouldn’t whoever said that is a major fucking asshole.” Octavia said.  
“I know but I feel bad.” Echo shied.  
“Why? Because you were born with something you didn’t have any control over? Don’t feel bad about that. I find it kind of sexy not gonna lie and you’re definitely not a stain to the bloodline because of it. Whoever said that is a massive stain to their bloodline and they can fuck themselves.” Octavia said before getting dressed. Echo chuckled before becoming serious and speaking.  
“Thank you Octavia, that means a lot to me. Echo said kissing her before heading outside with her to start training. 

Sorry this is so short I will continue this shortly after I get back.


	6. Chapter 6

Echo had just finished teaching Octavia how to wield a sword and how to shoot a bow and arrow before putting up her fists.  
“Okay let’s do sparring now.” Echo said getting in position raising a brow. Octavia looked at her with shock and dropped her weapons crossing her arms.  
“No.” She spoke.  
“Love is weakness Octavia.” Echo said.  
“I’m not hurting you.” Octavia said stubbornly.  
“I’m a assassin Octavia you won’t hurt me I promise.” Echo said softly.  
“I don’t care I’m not risking it.” Octavia said with attitude.  
“Let’s not forget you asked me to help you and now you’re being incompetent.” Echo replied slightly annoyed.  
“I. Am. Not. Fighting. You.” Octavia said back. Echo really tried to avoid this. She really didn’t want to have to do it but Octavia needed to learn. She threw a punch at Octavia and when she realized she wasn’t going to react she stopped right before almost hitting her face.  
“OCTAVIA! What the FUCK I could’ve hurt you!!?” Echo exclaimed now angry.  
“Something must’ve really hit you in the head for you not to comprehend that under no circumstance am I going to hit you.” Octavia said furious crossing her arms again once more before shifting her weight to one hip. Echo clenched her fists and walked off. She hated having anger issues but she needed to cool off before she tried to talk to Octavia again. The last thing she wanted to do was say something that might seriously hurt her feelings.  
“Where the hell are you going?” Octavia asked annoyed. Echo ignored her and after a short period of walking she punched a hole into the bark of a tree. After she calmed herself down she walked back to where she left Octavia. Mentally punching herself in the face for leaving her. _If she’s hurt it’s your fault how could you leave her in the middle of nowhere._ She saw Octavia sitting down against a tree with a few tears running down her sweaty dirt filled face. Echo was relieved but immediately felt guilty and walked over to her.  
“Go away.” Octavia said. Echo ignored her and sat down next to her.  
“ I said GO AWAY!” Octavia yelled pushing at her arms. Echo refused and hugged her letting Octavia struggle against her grasp until she finally relaxed. Echo held her for a moment before resting Octavia’s head on her thigh. Then gently pushed the other side of her neck towards her so that Octavia would turn her face. Echo moved the hair out of her face and lightly smirked.  
“I apologize for being harsh, I should’ve had more patience and I am at fault. I love you Octavia.” Echo said looking into Octavia’s beautiful green eyes.  
“Kiss me.” Octavia said.  
“What?” Echo asked nervously.  
“You heard me.” Octavia said back. She hesitantly leant down and kissed her deeply and Octavia lightly moaned. Before getting up and sitting on her lap. She put her hand on the back of Echo’s neck before pushing her tongue into Echo’s mouth. Echo then broke the kiss.  
“Octavia are you okay?” Echo asked concerned. As much as she was enjoying this Octavia seemed very off.  
“As soon as you fuck me I will be.” Octavia said seductively. Echo didn’t respond and Octavia started to strip.  
“Octavia no.” Echo said stopping her.  
“As much as I like having sex with you I can tell there’s something wrong. Talk to me.” Echo said scooting back sitting up against a tree. Octavia got off of her lap and sat next to her. Echo turned slightly so she could see her face more clearly. A moment passed by before Octavia spoke.  
“Sparring, fist fighting, it reminds me of when my mom was taken away and killed.” Octavia spoke letting a tear roll down her face.  
“Octavia.. I’m so sorry..” Echo said with saddened expressions pulling Octavia in between her legs resting Octavia’s back up against her stomach hugging Octavia by her ribs.  
“I love you Octavia you can always talk to me.” Echo said, quickly chastely kissing the side of her neck. Octavia’s breath hitched before speaking.  
“I love you too and I’m just as at fault as you are. I shouldn’t have been such a brat. I just- when I start to get sad I throw my walls up and convince myself to be angry instead.” Octavia said relaxing against Echo.  
“You don’t need to apologize Octavia. I just want you to talk to me when you start to feel like that. You do realize I don’t just keep you with me just to use you as a sex toy right?” Echo asked. There was a long pause before Octavia spoke.  
“I don’t know.. yes..” Octavia stumbled on her words.  
“Octavia look at me.” Echo said a little hurt by her words. Octavia turned and looked at her.  
“Octavia I love you and not because of this but because of this.” Echo said moving her hand over her pussy then moving it to her heart. Octavia melted in her arms.  
“I’ve never really had someone care about me.” Octavia spoke.  
“Well I do that’s a certainty. You are the most important person in my life.” Echo said kissing her forehead. Octavia let a few tears roll down her face.  
“I like you because you’re funny and sweet and how cute you get when you’re annoyed. How accepting you are you didn’t even make a face when I told you I wasn’t born like a normal female. I love you for so many reasons not just because you have a tight cunt. You have a good soul and heart Octavia that’s what I love most about you.” Echo said playing with her hair.  
“I love you so much Echo. That means a lot to me.” Octavia said wiping her tears.  
“Baby..” Echo smiled hugging her before gently kissing her.  
“If it means anything I love you for more than your dick too.” Octavia laughed.  
“It does.” Echo smiled before Octavia started kissing her again.  
“We can try sparring tomorrow if you would like. I think we should call it a day.” Echo smiled.  
“Possibly and okay I agree.” Octavia said standing up with Echo. Echo walked to the cave pool with Octavia following close behind. Once they got there Echo moved to strip turning around.  
“If you don’t want to get in you don’t have to.” Echo said stepping out of her pants and undergarments.  
“I want to.” Octavia said walking behind Echo gripping the bottom of her shirt. Echo lifted her arms and Octavia pulled her shirt off unclipping her bra letting it fall. Echo then turned around to look at Octavia.  
“You’re so beautiful.” Octavia said looking at Echo making her blush.  
“As are you.” Echo said slowly unbuttoning Octavia’s pants.  
“You’re making me wet Echo.” Octavia moaned. Echo smiled and pulled down her pants to her knees. Letting Octavia kick them down the rest of the way. Octavia then took off her shirt and unclipped her bra letting Echo pull it off. Echo then traced her fingers on the hem of her panties. Octavia lowly moaned and peeled them down leaving her fully exposed to Echo. Echo lightly smiled taking in her features. She traced her fingers over her curves and blushed.  
“You are gorgeous Octavia.” Echo said running her index finger down her stomach. Octavia whined and Echo picked her up to carry her before Octavia reached her hand down grabbing her cock and sliding herself over it letting it sink into her pussy.  
“Holyy shittt oh my god you’re wet.” Echo groaned caught off guard. Echo sat herself down in the water on a small little ledge that was built in with Octavia still on her lap. As soon as Echo was seated Octavia started bouncing herself on Echo’s thighs.  
“You feel so good mngh my god you’re big.” Octavia moaned. Octavia moved her hands to Echo’s breasts and squeezed making Echo moan. Echo grabbed her hips gently and started thrusting harder into her.  
“Fuuuckk mngh.” Octavia moaned bouncing herself faster feeling herself start to close around Echo. Echo then moved one of her hands to Octavia’s clit rubbing tight circles receiving a loud whine from Octavia.  
“I wanna cum.” Octavia whimpered starting to shake letting Echo’s thrusts take over becoming slick with juices her moans turning into loud whines.  
“Good girl cum for me.” Echo groaned thrusting faster and deeper. Octavia bit her lip trying to keep her volume down as she moaned cumming hard around her cock falling foreword. Octavia moved off of her shortly after, and sat in her lap starting to suck on her breasts teasing her nipples. Before going underwater covering her mouth over her shaft letting her cum in the back of her throat before coming back up again.  
“You taste so good.” Octavia moaned.  
“Thank you.” Echo laughed kissing Octavia.  
“I’ve been dreaming about you eating me out.” Octavia blushed.  
“Eating you out?” Echo asked confused. Octavia looked down and it came to Echo.  
“Oh I see, perhaps when we’re out of water.” Echo smiled. Octavia lightly giggled and started actually washing herself. Echo did as well keeping a close eye on Octavia making sure she was safe. Not that anyone could really get to them but just incase. After she finished she helped Octavia out. Octavia looked at Echo’s cock and Echo noticed and raised a brow.  
“I still can’t believe how big you are.” Octavia said making Echo laugh and shake her head. Getting a makeshift towel of sorts for the both of them to make the short trip back home carrying their clothes. Echo dropped them at the back of the cave to wash later. She then handed Octavia fresh clothing to sleep in before changing. Octavia put on her clothes before letting Echo brush her hair kissing her jaw from behind quickly. After she was finished Octavia took off her pants and underwear opening her legs smiling. Echo shook her head and placed herself between Octavia’s legs lowering her head. She licked up her folds before lapping at her entrance then moving to her clit sucking roughly. Switching between thrusting her tongue in her and sucking on her clit receiving loud whines from Octavia before she came in her mouth. Echo swallowed her cum wiping her chin after she was done. Moving her head up before speaking.  
“You too taste delicious.” Echo said giving her folds one last long lick and laughing lightly. Octavia smiled putting her clothes back on before pulling Echo back down smiling kissing her briefly before speaking.  
“I love you so much.” Octavia said smothering her face with kisses.  
“You’re not just saying that because I ate you out right?” Echo laughed.  
“No of course not oh my god Echo! Just like you said I don’t like you just because you’re someone to fuck.” Octavia said kissing her over and over again.  
“I love you too.” Echo laughed.  
“I love you more.” Octavia said.  
“Nope impossible.” Echo said smiling kissing Octavia once more before laying down next to her.  
“I don’t know what’d I’d do without you.” Octavia spoke. Echo giggled kissing her forehead before Octavia turned so Echo could spoon her. Echo pulled her close hugging her waist. Octavia then nuzzled her butt against her front before putting her hand over Echo’s falling asleep soon after. Echo kissed her head and whispered goodnight receiving a murmur from Octavia before she fell asleep still somewhat on alert.


	7. Chapter 7

Echo woke up next to Octavia once again and smiled. She had never loved anyone as much as she loved her. She buried her face into Octavia’s neck pulling her closer cuddling her. Octavia woke shortly after and smiled before turning around slowly.  
Echo blinked her eyes open softening her expressions. Octavia smiled and kissed her and Echo kissed her back letting Octavia run her hands through her long hair.  
“I love you.” Octavia said breaking the kiss. Echo smiled and moved on top of her.  
“I love you too.” Echo said her hands on either side of Octavia’s face putting her weight on her knees and hands hovering over her before kissing her again quickly. Echo took one of her hands and put it above her head and when Echo stretched foreword Octavia took one of her breasts in her mouth. Echo gasped and nearly lost her balance before looking down at Octavia who was looking at her with puppy eyes. It made Octavia wetter knowing Echo was more of the dominant type yet she mostly let her do what she wanted. Echo let Octavia flip them and Octavia let go of her breast proudly sitting on her lower abdomen. She then moved Echo’s shirt up exposing her perfect rounded breasts.  
“You’re so perfect and beautiful it’s not even funny anymore.” Octavia said making Echo blush.  
“As are you.” Echo said with red cheeks. Octavia smiled and leant down going back to sucking on her breasts teasing her nipples. She kissed and sucked the flesh of her breasts until she left hickeys satisfied with her work. She kissed the tips of her nipples one last time before rolling them with her tongue. Echo moaned making Octavia smile. She rested her head in between her breasts squishing them a little.  
“This is my favorite place ever.” Octavia spoke.  
“Between my breasts?” Echo laughed.  
“Well no not just that but just being here with you. Anywhere with you is my favorite place.” Octavia said before continuing.  
“Not that this isn’t a perfect place your breasts are perfect.” Octavia said giggling. Echo laughed and Octavia moved her head up kissing her again and Echo pulled her shirt down making Octavia whimper.  
“You can look at the hickeys all you want later.” Echo said kissing her lips quickly before smiling. Octavia sat up and started grinding on her dick making herself wet.  
“Fuck Octavia..” Echo groaned.  
“Can we? Please?” Octavia asked.  
Echo rolled her eyes smiling lightly and flipped them.  
Echo instructed Octavia to flip onto her hands and knees and once she did so Echo peeled her panties off of her before taking off her own undergarments. She thrusted into her making Octavia moan. Before fucking her hard just the way they both liked it.  
“hmph oh fuck- mm” Octavia mumbled not being able to come up with words too focused on how good she felt. Echo let Octavia roll her hips back into her taking pleasure in how good it felt to be inside her. Octavia was in ecstasy listening to her thighs slap against Echo’s as she was being fucked just the way she wanted. She moaned and whined in pleasure every time Echo thrusted into her which sounded like music to Echo’s ears. Echo then started to feel Octavia close around her and watched her grip the pelts. She smiled and took one hand off her hip and moved it to her clit rubbing circles into it as she was balls deep into her thrusting faster.  
“FFFUCKK! I wanna- hmphh cum so bad please mmmn Echo?” Octavia whined shaking.  
“Go ahead, good girl just like that.” Echo said nurturing her. Octavia trembled and whimpered as she came hard around her. Echo pulled out after she finished and Octavia collapsed.  
“God you fuck me so good.” Octavia whined. Echo lightly laughed pulling her clothes back on starting to cook breakfast. When Echo was almost done Octavia moaned.  
“Mm that smells good.” Octavia said still naked on the bed.  
“Go get dressed it’s almost done.” Echo said lightly. Octavia sighed and put on clothes as Echo finished. She handed Octavia a plate of food and they sat down and ate.  
“Do you ever want to have a family?” Octavia asked.  
“Like with you?” Echo asked.  
“I don’t know maybe let’s just go with like in general.” Octavia quickly spoke smiling.  
“Uh I don’t know if you asked me a couple months ago I would say no but now that I’m with you I don’t know. I’d be okay with having a kid with you once I get my life more together.” Echo said lightly chuckling at the last sentence.  
“Really? Also what do you mean?” Octavia asked.  
“Of course, obviously only if you want to. Also I don’t want to live here forever I love you and want to be with you forever but I can’t stay here forever. It’s cramped and I would want our child to be able to play and have somewhere to sleep.” Echo said finishing her food after Octavia.  
Octavia got up and sat in her lap.  
“I love you so much.” She said chastely kissing the side of her neck before hugging her.  
“Awww baby I love you too.” Echo said hugging her back. Octavia pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
“You’re the most important person to me and I want to have your baby.. our baby. Not now but in our future someday.” Octavia said. Echo smiled brightly and kissed her over and over again.  
“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me.” Octavia spoke kissing her cheek.  
“Same goes for me.” Echo said picking Octavia up carrying her outside the cave.  
“Where are we going?” Octavia asked as she clung onto Echo.  
“You’ll see.” Echo responded kissing the top of her head.


	8. Chapter 8

Echo carried her through the thick woods of the forest until she finally got to a clearing. It was a meadow full of wild flowers with a big lake in the middle. She let Octavia down and Octavia bounced up on her tippy toes and kissed her fully.  
“I know I tell you this way too much but I love you so so much.” Octavia said breaking the kiss slowly stepping back down.  
“I love you too like a lot.” Echo giggled kissing her forehead. Octavia started unzipping her pants and Echo spoke.  
“What are you doing?” Echo asked looking around standing next to her protectively.  
“Taking my clothes off let’s go for a swim!” Octavia said smiling pulling down her pants leaving on her shirt and underwear.  
“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Echo said gripping her hips gently kissing her slowly before breaking it.  
“You’re beautiful too!” Octavia said looking up at her before taking off Echo’s shirt leaving her in a makeshift bra. Octavia kissed her chest and Echo pulled off her pants before picking Octavia back up running to the open water. Octavia squealed and clung onto her once echo got to the lake she told Octavia to hold her breath and threw her in coming after her shortly. Octavia popped back up smiling jumping on top of Echo wrapping her legs around her waist.  
“You know you mean the mostest to me right?” Echo asked looking into her eyes walking on the soft floor at the bottom of lake. Octavia smiled and kissed her slowly but deeply. Before breaking it smiling receiving a smile from Echo. Echo then lightly splashed her.  
“UH UNFAIR!” Octavia said pushing Echo down into the water with her. She locked her lips on hers while underwater and when they came back up Octavia turned it to a dirty kiss moaning lightly rubbing her upper body against hers. Before slowly breaking it. She then smiled before letting go of her.  
“You mean the most to me too.” Octavia said leaving a light kiss on chest. Echo smiled and Octavia lowered her self into the water relaxing her shoulders. Echo smiled and kissed her forehead before getting out. Octavia whined and jogged after her.  
“You’re adorable.” Echo laughed. Octavia giggled and followed her back to where their clothes were and laid down. Echo sat down next to her and told her to flip on her stomach. Octavia did as told and echo took off her shirt and placed it underneath her on her breasts so she had some what of comfort. Echo then started massaging her back and shoulders.  
“Mmm that feels good.” Octavia moaned. Echo smiled and loosened her muscles. After she was done she had Octavia sit up.  
“You can put your shirt back on if you want or not I don’t mind either way.” Echo said and laughed at the end.  
“Nah I’m gonna see how long you can handle seeing these before you start sucking on them.” Octavia smiled.  
“I have self control.” Echo said hating how her mouth was watering.  
“I know.” Octavia winked.  
“You do know I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t consent of right?” Echo said completely serious.  
“Yes of course I know that.” Octavia smiled kissing her cheek.  
“Good.” Echo said before having Octavia turn. She started braiding her hair lightly making sure she wasn’t going to pull any hairs. Adding a few flowers in the braids for fun. Octavia smiled and once she was done she knocked Echo back down on her back moving on top of her kissing her.  
“I love you!” Octavia squealed. Echo laughed and Octavia sat back up on her and Echo watched her nipples harden making her mouth water again. Octavia then moved to her side hugging her side watching the sunset with her Echo hugged her back and time went by slowly. Octavia moved back on her.  
“Please..” Octavia begged lowly. Echo then flipped them and in a instant had her mouth around her breast. Echo sucked and teased until she was satisfied leaving a few hickeys. Doing the same to the other breast. Octavia was moaning pushing her head into her chest. Once Echo finished she let her breast go with a pop. Octavia smiled and put her shirt back on. She then snuggled up under Echo’s arm. Echo hugged her smiling lightly.  
“You never told me what that asshole did to you.” Echo said lightly.  
“Oh. Yeah um it’s difficult to talk about.” Octavia said looking away making Echo snuggle closer to her.  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. Or if it’s too hard to speak about.” Echo said.  
“No I want to, um basically when my brother traded me the man took me and was walking me back to his village but apparently it was far so we took a rest from walking halfway I’d assume. He tied me up and I tried to fight back but he was too strong he beat me and raped me and covered my face in his cum. Then poured alcohol on me to clean it off. I cried but he didn’t care and in the morning we started walking again and that’s when you saved me.” Octavia said. Echo clenched her jaw in anger as she wanted to beat the living shit out of the man she killed.  
“I’m so sorry that happened to you you never deserved that. You are so amazing and if I could beat the living shit out of him I would.” Echo said hugging Octavia tightly.  
“It’s okay I guess it could’ve been worse.” Octavia said.  
“Yeah but still you didn’t deserve that at all and what scum bag does that to a girl. Women aren’t objects and shouldn’t be sold or traded. That’s so fucked up.” Echo said angered.  
“He was a asshole and I was definitely uncomfortable and in pain then but really it’s okay. Believe it or not you helped me a lot.” Octavia said with red cheeks.  
“Aw Tavia, I don’t ever want you to feel like I’m using you. If I ever make you feel uncomfortable promise me you’ll tell me.” Echo said softly at first before adding seriousness to her tone.  
“You’ve never made me feel that way and I doubt you ever will. I promise I will.” Octavia said.  
“I really do, like a lot, love you I mean.” Echo said.  
“I’m really happy you do and same goes for me.” Octavia said kissing her gently.  
When it started to get dark they put on the rest of their clothes and headed back. Octavia changed her clothes and so did Echo. They ate until they were full and Echo took out Octavia’s braids and laid down. Before cuddling Octavia close burying her face into her neck.  
“I’m always gonna be here and I’m always going to protect you no matter what.” Echo whispered into her ear kissing her neck chastely. Octavia nodded and spoke.  
“Thank you, that means a lot I’m always gonna be here for you too.” Octavia said smiling lightly. Echo smiled and wrapped her arms around her waist cuddling tightly.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning they began training again.  
“C’mon O you got this.” Echo said enthusiastically.  
Octavia narrowed her eyes and swung the sword at Echo again. Echo was still dodging the the attacks but she could tell Octavia’s skill was improving. Echo caught herself off guard and in that moment Octavia tripped her letting her fall on the soft ground holding a blade inches above her.  
“HAH I WIN!” Octavia squealed proud of herself.  
“Yes you do.” Echo said smiling getting back up on her feet.  
“I demand I prize now.” Octavia said with a sarcastic sass.  
“Oh?” Echo asked raising her brow.  
“Mhm something like this.” Octavia said before kissing her. Echo smiled and kissed her back they continued to kiss for awhile until Echo broke it.  
“Is her majesty pleased now?” Echo asked with a slight bit of laughter.  
“Yes she is.” Octavia said trying to keep a straight face but ended up breaking and laughing anyways. Echo accompanied her laughter with her own.  
“I still hate fighting against you though.” Octavia admitted.  
“I know you do, but it is the only way you will improve.” Echo said seriously.  
“Yeah yeah.” Octavia rolled her eyes quickly kissing her again gently before breaking it. Echo smiled and caressed her cheek lightly.

“Octavia what the hell are you doing??!!” A familiar voice came from the trees.  
Echo moved quickly standing infront of her protectively holding a sword.  
Clarke came from out of the trees walking towards Octavia and Echo grabbed her holding a sword to her throat.  
“Do you know her?” Echo asked.  
“OCTAVIA WHAT THE HELL WHO IS THIS?!?” Clarke questioned panicking.  
“I do, her name is Clarke. What do you want?” Octavia spoke speaking to Echo at first before turning her attention to Clarke asking her the question.  
“I thought you were dead.” Clarke said.  
“Well I’m not no thanks to you or my brother.” Octavia said rolling her eyes.  
“Octavia we had to do what we had to, to survive.” Clarke said.  
“Yada yada I know I don’t care.” Octavia said looking at Echo briefly.  
Echo let go of Clarke letting the woman breathe.  
“Octavia I know you’re upset but please, try to understand. You need to come back with me. Your brother misses you, I miss you.” Clarke said.  
“You didn’t miss me when my brother shipped me off. Plus how dare you barge into my life and tell me what to do. Incase you didn’t realize I’m happy.” Octavia said annoyed.  
“With her. A grounder?” Clarke scoffed.  
“First off, she has a name, second she’s not just a grounder she’s my girlfriend. You are treading on thin ice you should leave before you regret it.” Octavia said becoming slightly angered. Echo moved and stood next to Octavia narrowing her eyes at Clarke. Clarke gulped before closing her eyes speaking again.  
“So that’s it. You’re gonna abandon your people for your ‘girlfriend’. ” Clarke said.  
“ ‘My people’ threw me out first. No I will not go back to the people who don’t want nor love me. I feel wanted and loved when I’m with her.” Octavia said.  
“Fine if that is what you want, don’t come running back to me when you’re scared after she hurts you.” Clarke said rolling her eyes putting her hands up turning and walking away. Echo clenched her jaw in anger and went to go say something before Octavia placed her hand on her arm shaking her head. Once she was gone Echo turned and looked at Octavia.  
“You don’t believe that I would hurt you do you?” Echo asked.  
“No of course not if you wanted to hurt me you would’ve done so long ago.” Octavia said looking up at her. Echo nodded kissing her fully placing her hands on Octavia’s waist.  
“I love you.” Octavia said breaking the kiss.  
“I love you too Tavia.” Echo said smiling lightly resting her forehead against hers.  
“Don’t let Clarke get in your head you mean so much to me and you’re more than just a grounder to me.” Octavia said softening her expressions. Echo smiled caressing her cheek before gently kissing her once again.  
“You’re so perfect.” Echo said breaking the kiss.  
“No that’s you.” Octavia said. Echo smiled in response moving hair behind Octavias ear.  
“Let’s go back home.” Octavia said. Echo nodded and walked back with her holding hands. Once they got to the cave entrance Echo spoke.  
“You go wash up I’ll start lunch.” Echo said.  
“Okay.” Octavia smiled lowering herself into the cave going out the back entrance then into the second cave. Octavia stripped out of her clothing going into the water letting it prickle her skin giving her goosebumps. Once Echo finished she went to go find Octavia bringing the food and clothing for Octavia with her. She found her in the water resting on the ledge.  
“Oh shit! I’m sorry I completely lost track of time!” Octavia said opening her eyes turning her attention to Echo.  
“It’s okay Octavia.” Echo smiled. Octavia stood and got out of the water revealing her nude form. Echo felt herself starting to grow hard before stopping herself. She hated how almost every time she saw her naked she got turned on. She knew she wouldn’t do anything without her permission but it still mildly bothered her. Echo turned her attention to the floor and Octavia dried off and changed. Her shirt was ripped just so you could see a strip of skin above her hips and Echo smiled.  
“You literally look better in everything of mine than I do.” She said. Octavia smiled in response and kissed her.  
“Not true but thank you, gosh I’m hungry.” Octavia said breaking the kiss.  
“I brought food.” Echo said handing her the plate of deer and a sorted salad of fruits and leaves. Octavia smiled kissing her on the cheek before grabbing the plate moving to sit down on the large piece of cloth that she used to dry herself with. Echo sat down next to her and Octavia leaned into her.  
“So tell me about Clarke what’s her deal.” Echo said curious.  
“Honestly she’s not that terrible she just kinda hurt my feelings you know? We used to be close but she’s best friends with my brother and can’t see that he does anything wrong. He’s in love with her but he’s too proud to admit it. But so yeah uhm we know I’m not in a happy place with my brother right now and she defended him on deadass everything he did no matter what it was and like I don’t know it’s just wrong to me. Especially after what he did.” Octavia said.  
“I see, it is wrong that she defends him after what he did. People are dumb as hell and only act out of their feelings instead of their brains sometimes. But honestly Octavia if she can’t see how amazing you are and doesn’t treat you that way then you don’t need her. But if she does and she’s a good friend to you she’s worth keeping.” Echo said letting Octavia wiggle closer to her.  
“Maybe in time it’ll get better I don’t know, but I’m also not okay with her scoffing about me being with you. You’re not just a grounder who can easily kill me to me. You’re my incredible girlfriend whom I love so much. For multiple reasons other than you just being really good at sex.” Octavia said crawling on top of Echo pushing her on her back setting her empty bowl on the ground.  
“I don’t know why you saved me or why you care about me but thank you.” Octavia added sitting on her stomach.  
“Thank you, and I care about you because you’re amazing. Plus you’re too cute not to care about. No one has ever made me feel the the things I feel when I’m with you ever.” Echo said. Octavia smiled and kissed her before dragging her lips to her neck leaving a chaste kiss. Then moving to kiss her jaw before smiling.  
“No one has made me more happier than you either, thank you for lunch it was delicious.” Octavia said looking down at Echo’s chocolately eyes.  
“You’re welcome.” Echo smiled sweetly. Echo moved her hands to her waist picking her up as she was getting up. Octavia locked her legs around her waist and Echo carried her back to their cave.  
“I kinda.. love it when you hold me.” Octavia blushed.  
“Aww.” Echo said blushing back.  
Once they got back Echo sat Octavia down on their ‘bed’ and kissed her gently before speaking.  
“I’ll be back.” Echo said and Octavia nodded. Echo went to go bathe and Octavia walked around the cave once more exploring. She found different books on different clans the languages, cultures, etc. she assumed it was for when she had to spy as someone else. That’s what she loved about Echo she was so smart and so strong but also very fragile though she didn’t like to show that side Octavia knew it was there. Echo came back shortly after dressed in new clothing and Octavia smiled.  
“BABY!” Octavia squealed jumping on her.  
“You really are like 5 year old.” Echo said smiling.  
“Psh! Rude. Love you too.” Octavia said offended rolling her eyes.  
“Baby you know I love you.” Echo said rolling her eyes.  
“Mhm.” Octavia said salty.  
“Mhm is right you know it.” Echo said smiling lightly. Octavia rolled her eyes smiling before speaking.  
“I deserve a kiss after that.” Octavia said not making eye contact. Echo smiled and ran towards her grabbing her by the waist tossing her on the bed and moved ontop of her with her knees on either side of her hips. Putting her hands on either side of her face leaning down kissing her. Octavia moaned and Echo smiled deepening the kiss moving her arms under Octavia’s back and shoulders. After a few moments Octavia then broke it.  
“Okay I forgive you.” Octavia pouted. Echo laughed and left chaste kisses on her face and collarbone. Echo then tumbled to the side of her. Octavia pulled up her shirt so she could see her back.  
“What are you doing?” Echo asked not angrily just curious.  
“Scratching your back.” Octavia said.  
“Okay just don’t judge what you see.” Echo replied. Octavia felt confused she was sure she had seen Echo’s back before and hadn’t noticed anything strange. Octavia cleared her mind and pulled up her shirt some more before Echo just took it off. She then noticed some of the scars that were on her back. She ran her fingers over them and felt Echo tense.  
“What happened to you.” Octavia asked.  
“Back when I was younger I was sexually abused and hit a lot. Especially since I was and am different.” Echo said trying not to cry. Octavia felt her expressions sadden.  
“I’m so sorry.” Was all she could really think to say.  
“It’s okay. I’m sorry I’m a emotional wreck you must think I’m so weak.” Echo said hiding her feelings.  
“No of course not. You are not weak. You are so strong, and amazing, and beautiful. And so much more.” Octavia said kissing her back.  
“You don’t have to speak about anything you’re not ready for.” Octavia added.  
“Basically when I was younger I was already treated more harshly than nicely but that’s just azgeda for you. When they found out that I had a penis it just went so much further downhill. I was seen as a disgrace and disgusting. A stain to the bloodline. The only reason they kept me around was because I became a ruthless killer. I didn’t care about anything or anyone so I didn’t have weaknesses to be held against me. My instructors that would train me would beat me infront of everyone and they would all laugh about it. Some were worse than others one of them would tie me with chains and beat me with riding crops. My mental health was really bad so was I physically of course. I couldn’t harm myself anymore than I already did so I just grew accustomed to harming others. I was assigned to kill another girl Costia. She was like me, I found myself to not being able to do it so I warned her instead. Unfortunately she was still killed and I left that day. Then a few weeks later I find you.” Echo said letting a few tears fall.  
“My real name is ash, Echo was my friends name that I was forced to kill and then take her name.” Echo said letting more tears fall.  
Octavia flipped Echo over before cuddling close into her chest.  
“I’m so sorry you had to go through that. You are so incredibly strong and you are in no way weak at all. Hell if anyone had gone through what you did and wasn’t affected by it then- that literally wouldn’t even exist because there’s no way anyone can go through that and not be affected by it. I would literally be dead if that happened to me I wouldn’t survive it. Echo Ash whatever you want to be called, you mean so much to me. And if I ever hear you calling yourself weak again I’m gonna go on and on and on for hours and days with no sleep telling you how fantastic and amazing and strong you are. Because you are in no absolute way weak at all.” Octavia said hugging Echo tightly. Echo laughed through her tears making some fall. Octavia then got atop of her wiping away her tears.  
“You’re too gorgeous to cry.” Octavia whined wiping her tears.  
“I’m not gorgeous Octavia.” Echo cry laughed.  
“Uhm okay do I need to get you a mirror because you are the most prettiest human out there.” Octavia questioned squinting her eyes a little. Echo laughed pulling her down kissing her. Octavia kissed her back happily. Echo then flipped them and after awhile Octavia broke the kiss. She started to feel herself becoming wet and she didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.  
“How were you to feel if I did something like this?” Octavia asked pulling off her pants.  
“I’d say you are a very sexy beautiful woman.” Echo smirked. Octavia smiled pulling off her shirt pulling Echo back down on her chest. Octavia moaned into the kiss.  
“Fuck me if you want and before you ask if I want to it’s a yes.” Octavia whispered. Echo lightly smiled and Octavia helped Echo push down her pants. Echo then entered her making Octavia moan. She moved her lips to her pulse point sucking on it as she was starting to thrust. Octavia rolled her eyes back becoming more wet as she let out a whine. Echo groaned and started kissing down the middle of her throat.  
“Fuck.” Octavia moaned. Echo then started trailing one of her hands down her abdomen feeling Octavias skin prickle. Once she got past her navel she moved her fingers to her clit and Octavia bucked her hips.  
“OH SHIT!” Octavia moaned before stilling her hips letting Echo move back to her clit. Echo then started rubbing it in tight small circles.  
“Mngh fuck I’m close.” Octavia moaned. Echo smiled thrusting in deeper and faster. Octavia whined making eye contact looking at her with puppy eyes. Echo got more turned on and started moving her hand faster. Octavia let out a loud moan looking down at Echo’s hand watching her fuck her and started closing around her.  
“Fuck Echo hmph I’m gonna mngh cum.” Octavia whined in between thrusts looking back up at Echo.  
“Good girl.” Echo said sweetly. Octavia then couldn’t hold herself anymore and came hard around her. Echo could barely hold herself feeling Octavia come undone around her and pulled out quickly.  
“You know I heard if you cum in a girls ass it helps it grow.” Octavia smirked.  
“Are you sure you want to do that- we’ve never- and I’m quite big I don’t want to hurt you.” Echo hesitantly spoke.  
“I’m sure. I can handle it.” Octavia smiled.  
Echo then moved back in between her legs barely being able to hold herself. She then lightly thrusted in her and after a few tries finally got her head in her ass. Octavia moaned and Echo pushed in three more inches not wanting to push in her full length and hurt her. Before pumping cum in Octavia’s ass. Octavia moaned again and a few moments after Echo pulled out. She then kissed her exploring Octavia’s mouth with her tongue. Octavia whimpered when they broke apart but then gasped as she felt her nipple being sucked into Echo’s mouth.  
“Fuck that’s hot.” Octavia moaned. Echo grinned slightly before continuing to suck on her nipple until it became erect. She then started sucking on the flesh of her breast leaving hickeys everywhere. She moved to her other doing the same before Octavia flipped them. She then left a set of hickeys of her own down her abs and breasts taking pleasure in the upticks of Echos moans. She spent extra time bathing her breasts in turn with her tongue before stopping.  
“Perfect.” Octavia said looking down at all the hickeys she made. Echo giggled pulling her back down for a kiss. Octavia smiled as she broke it after a few moments. They stayed like that for awhile before Echo forced herself to get up. She made dinner and then they ate outside in the cool air watching the sunset. Octavia set herself under Echo’s arm leaning in eating her food. Echo smiled down at her.  
“You’re so adorable.” Echo said. Octavia laughed wiggling in closer.  
“And you’re so incredibly hot.” Octavia said laughing trying not to choke on her food. Echo laughed making Octavia laugh harder.  
“Obviously that’s not the only thing you are there’s more to you than just being extremely attractive which I don’t see how you can’t see that. I’m just saying woo girl.” Octavia said Echo giggled kissing her on the head.  
“You’re so important to me.” Octavia and Echo both said at the same time.  
“Jinx” Octavia laughed. Echo laughed as well before they both finished their food going back inside. Echo helped Octavia back in the cave and then Octavia yawned.  
“You know at the ark they have these movie projectors and they play movies obviously.” Octavia then laughed.  
“That was one of my favorite things.” Octavia yawned.  
“I don’t have one of those however I do have books.” Echo half smiled.  
“Oh no I didn’t mean it like that! I promise! I was just sharing a memory of mine, my bad I’m sorry.” Octavia said.  
“It’s okay Octavia you have nothing to apologize for.” Echo said smiling grabbing a book. Octavia then looked at the book and smiled.  
“What’s that?” She asked.  
“One of my favorites from when I was a kid.” Echo answered.  
“Will you read it to me?” Octavia asked.  
“Sure.” Echo smiled. Octavia happily smiled and let Echo get into bed first before she crawled in next to her cuddling into her side. Echo started reading before Octavia fell asleep. Echo smiled and set the book down blowing out the candles before cuddling in closer with her falling asleep soon after.


	10. Chapter 10

Octavia slowly opened her eyes letting her consciousness come back to her. She didn’t feel Echo’s arms around her as she usually did when she woke up. She grew cold and turned around to find that Echo was also flipped over so her back was facing her and she assumed it was because of heat as her shirt was also off. She moved closer to Echo again wrapping her small petite arm around her waist. Octavia looked at her back and she could see more of her scars more clearly. She felt her stomach drop and a tear role down her cheek. She gently kissed one of her scars before doing the same to another and another. Echo was starting to wake up and Octavia once again moved her lips to one on her shoulder kissing it gently.  
“You’re so beautiful.” She whispered. Echo murmured and felt her lips all over her back on her scars in a gentle slow manner of course. Echo shyly smiled and flipped over looking at her for a moment before kissing her hard then breaking it looking in her eyes. Octavia smiled receiving a smile back. Echo scooched closer moving in to hug her and Octavia happily accepted burying her face in her neck. She then kissed her neck softly before slipping her tongue out and licking her pulse point gently. Echo let out a moan different from her usual groans, it was softer and more high pitched. Octavia smiled lightly before sucking on her neck until she left a purple hickey. Once she let go of her skin she moved her hair away and kissed her cheek. Before kissing her jaw then breaking their hug.  
“I’m never going to hurt you ever and if I make you feel uncomfortable even if it’s just a little bit, you tell me.” Octavia said. Echo nodded and Octavia kissed her once more before getting out of bed. Echo looked up at her ignoring how turned on she was. Octavia smiled and turned around half off her butt uncovered from her underwear. Octavia then got Echo’s favorite book and jumped back into bed crawling under Echo’s arm giving her the book. Echo smiled and started reading and Octavia snuggled into her in the process close to falling back asleep. Echo then sat the book back down and moved more to the side wrapping her arms Octavia kissing the top of her head. Octavia wrapped her arms back around her and they stayed like that for a moment longer.  
“I love you.” Octavia mumbled on the top of her breast.  
“I love you too.” Echo said back caressing her back lightly. Octavia then licked her nipple before breaking their hug moving on top of Echo. Echo traveled her hands up her shirt and rested her thumbs on her nipples making Octavia whimper. She then removed her shirt and pulled Octavia down to kiss her before flipping them keeping their breasts together. Echo left a hickey in between her breasts before sucking on them lightly teasing her nipples then stopping. She suckled on her abs leaving a few hickeys there too, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips before moving off of her. She picked Octavia up out of bed and set her down in one of her makeshift wooden chairs with fur attached for comfort. Echo then started brushing and braiding her hair in the Azgeda way. After she was finished she kissed the back of her neck sucking lightly removing herself in time so she wouldn’t leave a hickey. Echo then got up to put clothes on and Octavia did the same. They pulled on their boots and Echo let Octavia hop up on her waist. She then pulled them both out of the cave which was a lot more work than she originally thought it was gonna be. They walked some distance before then starting sparring and Echo made it a little more tough for Octavia. After a few hours passed they relaxed and sat down for a moment. Then before they knew it they were surrounded by everyone on the ark.  
“There she is.” A familiar voice came from the bushes. The name Clarke popped up in Octavia’s head and she grew furious. Echo stood in front of Octavia protecting her. Some of the ark guards came up to Echo and Echo fought them all beating them to the ground. But before she knew it there was more coming and she was fighting hard but left herself off guard when she went to go look back at where Octavia was sitting to find that she had disappeared. Echo grew cold and was in shock before she got punched in the face. She managed to push the other solider back as her stomach tied in knots her heart breaking.  
“ECHO!!! HELP!” Octavia screamed as she was being dragged away on another taller guy. Echo went to go rush for her before she was pulled back and surrounded by over 15 guards with guns. Echo tried to resist but they knocked her out in the process.  
Octavia sobbed as she saw Echo’s body fall to the floor.  
“NO ECHO! BELLAMY LET GO OF ME!!” She screamed kicking and hitting him with all her might but it was no use.  
“I’m doing what’s best for you.” He said.  
“NO YOURE NOT YOURE HURTING ME!!” Octavia yelled.  
“I’ve had enough of your shit for right now.” Bellamy said knocking Octavia out with a shot.  
Once they made it back to arkadia Echo was tied up in chains once again. She started to have a small panic attack before a guy by the name of miller started yelling talking nonsense and occasionally hitting her. But he was no match to the people of azgeda so she could take it. She was more concerned about Octavia than anything she needed to know she was okay.  
“Octavia?” Echo asked.  
“You dumb bitch don’t you say her name.” Miller said hitting her again ripping her shirt. Echo tried to fight back but her hands were restrained out to the sides over her head and her feet were chained and locked to the ground.  
Octavia woke up in a tent and opened her eyes to clarke sitting next to her. Octavia grew cold and angry.  
“YOU FUCKING BITCH I HATE YOU!” Octavia screamed punching her throwing her to the ground.   
“Where the fuck is she?” Octavia asked picking Clarke back up by the collar of her shirt.  
“Who?” Clarke asked.  
“YOU FUCKING KNOW WHO DUMBASS!” Octavia yelled getting ready to beat the living shit out of her former friend.  
“She’s not worth you’re time Octavia Bellamy is probably gonna kill her.” Clarke said unenthusiastically. Octavia slapped Clarke so hard she knocked her off balance and left a red hand imprint on her face.  
“Where. The. Fuck. Is. She?.” Octavia asked before continuing.  
“Or god so help me I will fucking kill you but before I do that I will kill everyone you love infront of you including Abby.” Octavia said shaking with anger. Clarke grew fear in her eyes and shook with goosebumps as she had never seen this side of Octavia.


	11. Chapter 11

“She’s on the top floor of the ship.” She said. Octavia kicked her kneecaps enjoying seeing her fall before walking out of the tent. Raven came up to her and smiled.  
“Don’t fucking talk to me.” Octavia growled and she backed off. Octavia stomped back to the drop ship and Atom was guarding.  
“Ah ah princess you’re not allowed in.” He said. Octavia took his gun away in a swift movement and pointed it at him and he ran off. She ran inside dropping the gun without thinking and opened the door to get to the top floor. She saw Echo and immediately started crying. She looked passed out and she was covered in blood and bruises. Bellamy came back and was shocked to see Octavia.  
“Octavia what the hell are you doing here?” Bellamy asked.  
“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?!!?” Octavia yelled crying hitting his chest.  
“Don’t get that tone with me. She wasn’t answering questions.” Bellamy said.  
“So I get to beat the shit out of you because you’re frightened in chains and aren’t answering questions to protect your family???” Octavia asked.  
“Shut up. Miller get her out of here.” Bellamy said waking up Miller who went to grab Octavia before Octavia shoved him into the wall. Echo started coughing and Bellamy went over with a seat belt in his hand. As soon as he went to hit her Octavia jumped infront of her taking the hard blow busting her face open. Echo struggled against the chains and Bellamy yelled at her.  
“O WHAT THE FUCK?! MOVE!!” Bellamy yelled. Continuing to attempt to hit Echo but Octavia stood her ground and took the next few blows. Echo was struggling more against the chains telling her to stop but she didn’t listen.  
“STOP IT BELLAMY! CANT YOU SEE SHES ALREADY IN ENOUGH PAIN YOU SELFISH DICK!” Octavia yelled. Bellamy gave up rolling his eyes and turned around.  
“Fine get out of here.” He said. Octavia then unchained her. Echo fell to the floor hitting her head and Octavia sat next to her kissing her.  
“Hey it’s okay, it’s me. Octavia. We’re gonna go home okay?” Octavia whispered kissing her cheeks. Miller only managed to rip the bottom half of her shirt so it was just her bruised abs that were exposed. Octavia saddened and lightly touched her abs before unchaining her feet. Bellamy watched in anger as his sister was caring for a grounder and Miller spoke.  
“They definitely fucked by the way there’s hickeys everywhere on her or him.” Miller said making Octavia flick them off.  
“She’s a her dumbass.” Octavia said making Miller shrug mouthing okay.  
“They did WHAT!?” Bellamy shouted.  
“Shut the fuck up. You act like you don’t have threesomes every night. And if you were really that concerned about me losing my virginity you shouldn’t have traded me off to the grounder who raped me. You should in fact be thanking her for saving me and killing the dude.” Octavia said helping Echo up. Bellamy was shocked and felt a little guilt looking at Echo and how much they beat the woman.  
“He hurt you?” Bellamy asked.  
“Yeah but she helped me get past that and how do I repay her? Having my people brutally attack her and beat her? Calling her insulting names I’m sure. Awesome.” Octavia said and left without another blink and carried her back home. It was awkward as Echo was much taller than she was and her feet were practically dragging on the ground but she wasn’t heavy. She asked Echo to strip completely and warmed up some water. She then got a few cloth pieces and attended her wounds making Echo hiss. Octavia couldn’t hold it in any longer and bursted into tears.  
“I’m so sorry. This is all my fault this never should’ve happened to you. I shouldn’t have ever asked for help when you saved me. I’m so sorry you must hate me.” Octavia cried. Echo’s expressions saddened and her jaw slightly dropped.  
“Octavia none of this was your fault. I could never hate you I love you. So much. I’m glad you asked me and I chose to help you because then we wouldn’t have happened. You’re the first person who has made me actually feel something and yes there might be a few bumps in the road like this one but we can get over it. If it’s anyone’s fault it’s mine I wasn’t able to protect you when I needed to.” Echo said.  
“That was not your fault there was too many soldiers and they had guns and we had nothing.” Octavia said  
“Yes but still.” Echo said.  
“No none of that I’m in the wrong here not you also I love you too. And you’re the first person to make me happy in awhile too.” Octavia said blushing slightly. Echo then turned around to face Octavia and caressed underneath her chin lightly tilting her chin up so she could kiss her. Octavia kissed back standing on her toes resting her hand on Echo’s neck before breaking it. Octavia’s face was a deep red and Echo giggled.  
“Glad to see I’m still able to make you blush so deeply.” Echo said. Octavia got even redder and Echo laughed and quickly kissed her again before breaking it. Octavia went back to attending her wounds putting ointment on them.  
“Remember when you were doing this for me? How the tables have turned.” Octavia asked. Echo laughed and when Octavia brushed her under boob smothering ointment on her rib cage Echo spoke.  
“That was the most enjoyable thing out of this entire process.” Echo said smirking lightly.  
“I’m sure it was. I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t get me wet while I’m trying to heal you.” Octavia laughed.  
“Aww is my baby wet?” Echo asked.  
“Shut up.” Octavia said bandaging the last of her wounds.  
“You’re too hot for your own good.” Octavia said.  
“You’re the hot as you call it one here not me.” Echo smiled. Octavia blushed and kissed her again briefly before breaking it. Echo put on clean clothes and Octavia stripped into nothing besides her underwear and her old tank top. They got into bed and Octavia threw her tank top off snuggling into Echo.  
“I’m glad we’re here and you’re safe and if you weren’t injured I’d fuck the shit out of you.” Octavia smiled.  
“Just you wait until these bandages come off.” Echo smirked making Octavia laugh.  
“I love you Echo.” Octavia yawned.  
“I love you too.” Echo smiled kissing her forehead.  
“I have to go into polis for supplies soon as in like tomorrow. Do you want to come with?” Echo asked.  
“Yes I want to be with you wherever you go. I know that sounds clingy but I don’t like being apart from you.” Octavia said.  
“I don’t like it either.” Echo smiled making Octavia smile. They shared one last kiss before Octavia rolled over and Echo pulled her closer to her wrapping her arms around her waist like she usually did. They fell asleep soon later with Echo’s face buried into Octavia’s neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Octavia woke up in Echo’s arms and smiled. She turned over touching Echo’s nose with her own waking up Echo making her groan in pain. She started opening to her eyes to Octavia’s pretty green ones. She smile gently kissing her. Echo traced her hand down Octavia’s body and over her breasts. Octavia whimpered when she felt fingertips over and down her breasts then down her abs.  
“You’re beautiful.” Echo spoke. Octavia blushed and kissed her gently moving her hand to her side. Echo deepened the kiss and they continued to kiss until air became a problem. Octavia broke it sitting up before speaking. Echo let her gaze roam to her breasts before looking up at her face making Octavia blush. She gently kissed the tops of her breasts before Octavia spoke.  
“How do you feel?” Octavia asked her face a shade of pink.  
“Like I’ve had one hell of a sparring match.” Echo laughed receiving a smile back.  
“Will this make you feel better?” Octavia asked moving in between her legs placing her hands on her boxers. Echo grew hard and spoke.  
“Depends what are you trying to do?” Echo asked without as much slickness as she wanted to. Octavia then pulled off her boxers taking her hard length into her hand then her mouth.  
“Oh fuck.” Echo moaned. Octavia went as far as she could and spit every time she came up taking it a inch deeper each time until she had her completely in the back of her throat.  
“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. That feels so good.” Echo moaned.  
Octavia moaned and continued to suck taking her 9 inches like a champ. Echo was moaning and almost came at the sight of Octavia’s head bobbling up and down on her cock. Octavia then let go of her shaft licking and sucking on her balls. Echo gripped the sheets and let out a loud moan. Octavia then took her shaft back into her mouth going to the back of her throat then up again using her hand to play with her balls.  
“Octavia I’m gonna cum I don’t know if you want to- FUCK!” Echo moaned starting to spill. Octavia didn’t mind and continued to suck as Echo came hard in her mouth. Once she was finished she licked her cock clean of any cum that was left then wiped her face on the pelts. Echo was a little sweaty and was out of breath.  
“Fuck.” Echo breathed.  
“Are you okay?” Octavia asked.  
“Yes. Your blowjobs are insane.” She spoke. Octavia laughed and got out of bed.  
“You should come with me and rinse off you’re sweaty and I need you clean so I can assess those wounds.” Octavia spoke looking over her shoulder as she was putting on her tank top. Echo got up and groaned, slowly walking over to Octavia gently slapping her ass kissing her neck. Octavia giggled and turned around kissing her. Octavia then broke it and Echo dressed her bottom half before going over to the lake. They then cleaned themselves before heading back. Octavia took off her bandages cleaning her wounds with warm water once again and smothered healing herbs and ointment on them. Octavia kissed her breasts before getting more bandages to cover her wounds with. Once she finished wrapping and covering her wounds she looked up at Echo. Echo smiled and kissed her again trailing her fingers up and down her sides. Octavia lightly moaned and Echo picked her up pushing her against the wall sucking on her neck. Octavia leaned back and moaned running her hand up Echos neck into her hair pushing her closer.  
“Echo you’re making me wet.” Octavia moaned.  
“Well I guess I’ll have to take care of that now won’t I?” Echo asked making Octavia speechless. Echo then snaked her hand in Octavia’s underwear to indeed find her warm and slick. Echo moved her lips to hers kissing her hard as she traced Octavia’s folds. Octavia moaned grinding her hips against her. Echo grinned and pushed three fingers into her.  
“FUCK!” Octavia yelped.  
“Are you okay?” Echo asked withdrawing her fingers.  
“Yes that felt good I’m sorry.” Octavia said with her cheeks flushed. Echo nodded and smiled thrusting two fingers this time. Shortly after adding a third. She kept the pace hard and fast. Octavia moaned into Echo’s ear feeling her nipples harden and turning Echo more on. She couldn’t help but to thrust deeper and when she did so Octavia dug her nails into her shoulders. She eventually curled her fingers raising the octave in Octavia’s moans and whines.  
“FUCK! that’s soo good-.” Octavia whined closing around her fingers.  
“Are you gonna cum for me baby?” Echo asked.  
“Yes.” Octavia whined trembling before Echo moved her thumb to her clit. Octavia let out a loud moan and gush of liquid came from between her legs soaking Echo’s fingers. Octavia retracted her nails and clung to Echo barely being able to hold herself up Echo carried her to the bed and laid her down taking her underwear off that she had soaked. Once Octavia got off her high she sat back up still blushing. By this time Echo was already dressed in her azgeda furs.  
“You look sexy.” Octavia smirked.  
“Not as much as you do without pants on.” Echo smiled. Octavia blushed harder and Echo laughed.  
“I love you.” Echo said caressing her cheek.  
“I love you too!” Octavia said smiling getting up kissing her cheek. Octavia then put on some of Echo’s old clothes on and Echo braided her hair. Once she finished they left and went off to polis. Octavia stayed close by Echo the entire time eating a few of the foods that were out in the stands. Lexa then called for the meeting of the clans and Echo walked towards the tower with Octavia behind. Lexa allowed Octavia to sit with them while they were discussing duties and issues. Less trusted Echo and had become friends with her ever since she tried to save Costia. The meeting didn’t end until dark and Lexa allowed them to stay in the capital for the night before war would arise the next day.


End file.
